


Mick's Angel

by look_turtles



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Mick has an angel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Religion

When Mick was a little boy he would snuggle against his mother and listen intently as she spoke of angels and fiery vengeance. His favourite angel was his name sake the arch angel Michael. Even as a child, he knew he was different; instead of being afraid of Michael's fiery sword, he wanted to see it.

Many many years later, Mick watched as Len fought. His body moved with grace and power. His cold gun turned flesh to ice. If Len was an arch angel his sword of vengeance wouldn't be made of fire but frost and ice.

It wasn't fire, but watching Len still made Mick hard.

Len moved close to Mick with a cocky grin. 'You like that? I iced the rent-a-cop.'

'Yeah. You always do good work.'

Len held up a necklace with a huge ass diamond in the centre. The gem glistened like ice.

'Let's get out of here. Unless you want to roast some cops.'

It was temping, but he really needed to take care of his raging hard-on. Len didn't know how he affected Mick and it might be easier if he just told Len about his feelings, but he would rather get burned by fire (again) than get burned by feelings.

They made their way out of the museum and got into their waiting get away van.

As they drove through the city, Mick worked on his heat gun. He couldn't even look at Len.

Once they were at The Waverunner, Mick was going to go straight to the bathroom, but Len stopped him.

He pulled Mick close and their lips met. Mick just stood there. His brain didn't work fast as the best of times, but now it stopped completely.

Len pulled away much too soon. 'Oh, shit. I thought you wanted to kiss. Sorry... I...' Len stammered.

Len looked worried and that wouldn't do. 'Len. Shut the hell up and kiss me again.'

Len's eyes went wide and he grinned as he pulled Mick into another kiss.

His lips were rough and he smelled like cool cologne. Mick brought his hands up and kneaded Len's shoulders. The parka was soft under his fingers.

Speaking of the parka, Mick wanted skin, he craved it the same way he craved fire.

He moved his hands down and slid them under Len's clothes. His skin was warm and soft.

Len deepened the kiss and their tongues brushed as they opened their mouths.

After several minutes, Len broke the kiss. They were both panting and Len's hardness was poking Mick in the thigh.

Len rested his chin on Mick's shoulder and he kissed Mick's neck.

'How long?' Len asked.

'Huh?' 

'How long have you wanted to kiss me?'

Mick shrugged. 'Too long.'

'Yeah. You want to move to the bedroom and make up for lost time?'

Mick grinned. Len always came up with the best plans.

That night, Mick worshiped Len with his mouth and hands and Len returned the favor several times over.


End file.
